Strangers of Friends
by thatblue
Summary: She was just a girl without a father, who just found out her mother was the most important woman in all creation. Three Doctors are soon in a battle with fate, and have to find how how far they will go to protect the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. Another 11th Doctor story, hopefully good. **

Emily exited the building, pulling her coat tighter around her body. She was so ready to go home, this business trip had lasted far too long in her opinion, but her flight wasn't until tomorrow. She was looking forward to getting back to her routine, and seeing her mum again.

One month in New York, but it had felt like so much longer. There was nothing wrong with New York, she had met a lot of very nice people, but it just wasn't home for her.

Walking the short distance to the hotel where she had been staying, she didn't really look around her. The view was the same, and she had lost some of the fascination in the familiar path even in this short time. She entered the building, greeted by the doorman, Simon.

"Hello, miss," he spoke kindly.

"Hello, Simon," she responded, as he opened the door for her. She had been much too busy in her time here to really make friends, but she really liked Simon. He had helped her get settled and establish a routine here. He let her know what to avoid and where were the best places to eat. "Thank you and you have a good night."

"You too, miss," he grinned at her, and she saw a small wink.

She looked down to her watch, it was half past six, and she took the elevator instead of the stairs tonight, to the fifth floor. She wanted to take a quick shower before she spoke to her mother. Her mother called her twice a week, at ten thirty her time and they spoke about what was going on in their lives.

She pulled back the shower curtain stepping in, and sighing as the water washed away the day. The water trickled down and she watched in being sucked down the drain absently, and thought of the woman who had raised her. She had always had a good relationship with her, close without being too close. Emily had always been taught to be independent but she was also taught that she was never alone.

Her mother was the best mother that she could ever ask for, telling her always that she was amazing, and smart, and that she could be anything. She let her know that she was proud of her at every chance, because she said that her own mother hadn't been like that.

Emily didn't have a father, well, of course she had a father, she knew how babies were made. She just didn't have a father in the, pick you up at school, read you bed time stories, kind of sense. Her mother had to be both mother and father and she took that responsibility on with a humble grace.

Stepping out of the shower, Emily wiped the foggy mirror and looked herself over. She had dark spots under her eyes, but she never rested very well when she was on a business trip. She brushed her hair, darker now than when she had been a child, almost completely brown. Eyes were still bright though, not dulling with her age. She was only twenty three, but sometimes she felt like she was so much older.

Her mum said that was because she had accomplished so much already, with owning her own business, but she thought that sometimes the world just affected her differently. She didn't talk about it with anyone, but sometimes she thought she saw the world differently than other did.

The phone rang as she was finishing brushing her teeth; she rinsed her mouth quickly, and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

She listened to her mother's voice flood the device, and she smiled a smile that no one could see. Even the accent, so familiar, so much a reminder of home, was a relief to her.

Her mother spoke of life back at home, and of things that were going on that she might be interested in, but mostly she asked after Emily. Wanted to know if she thought the trip was a success, which it had been, and if she was doing well.

Telling her that she would meet her at the airport tomorrow when she came in, and that she couldn't wait to see her again, and Emily was touched that she still cared so much.

"You sound tired," her mother told her, concern clouding her voice. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Always," responded, Emily, easily.

Her mother laughed. "Okay, well, you get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course, Mum," she agreed. "I love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too my sweet girl," she didn't have to say that she was wishing she could hug her, but Emily knew. "Good night, love."

"Goodnight, Mum," she hung up the phone, and pulled back the covers, sliding into the bed, and setting her alarm for her early flight.

She turned on the television, knowing that she would probably fall asleep watching it tonight. Despite the early hour, she was exhausted, and her flight was early in the morning anyway

She ignored the nervous feeling in her stomach, letting her head rest on the fluffy pillow, and her eyes close.

She had no idea what lay in store, for the girl who didn't see the world as the others did.

DW

River laughed at the Doctor who was still chasing her through the halls, and marveled how he could be so fast for one so old. Hours ago she had been in Storm Cage, bored as was per protocol in prison, and hoping that he would show. Just like the wonder that he was, he answered her call that she never made, and showed up at her doorway, hair falling over his eyes.

Now they were dressed for bed, but clearly had no intention of sleeping anytime soon. He was gaining on her now, and she just couldn't have that, and threw back a taunt.

"Is that the best you can do, sweetie?"

He growled, and pushed harder, and she giggled and ran around the corner, steeping into a doorway. She had an ally in the TARDIS, and the door shut quietly before he could round the corner himself.

"River," he called out, barely out of breath. "Come out, River. This is cheating."

He sounded stern, but she knew that he was smiling. Somehow when the two of them were alone together, they became so much younger, and he wasn't the man who carried around the weight the universe, and she wasn't the woman carrying out a sentence for a murder she didn't commit.

They were just in love, and they didn't have to be anything else. It was times like this that she lived for, and the events that would occur a bit later as well.

"River," he was starting to sound annoyed, but only just. She could hear doors opening and closing. "Come on, or I'm not going to do that thing."

He was bluffing, but she supposed that she should just give in. It didn't do to have a pouting Lord of Time on her hands, and he would give her those eyes, and claim that he wasn't pouting, just thinking. Like she didn't know better, and then it would take forever to get the playful Doctor back, so yes, it was better to quit while she was ahead.

She stepped out, and he spun, and moved to her, pulling her into his arms. "That's cheating." He kissed her lips, and she laughed against his mouth.

"Give me a complex if you laugh while I kiss you," he insisted, and kissed her again. She didn't laugh this time, at least on the outside.

Oh, he was a great kisser, he just was also funny. She ruffled his hair, "You cheated earlier."

"Did not," he shook his head, "That short cut was a valid move."

"Valid for someone who was cheating," she grinned.

He smiled back, "What does that make us then?"

She kissed him now, "People who make their own rules."

He nodded to that, "Yes, that's us. I think I have a new rule, would you care to join me in the bedroom, while I explain it?"

"Sure," she agreed, taking his hand, letting him lead them, at a slow lazy pace.

He stopped suddenly, and she could feel the TARDIS shake and then stabilize, and for a brief moment a single TARDIS bedroom flashed in her mind. Looking over at the Doctor she assumed the same had happened to him.

"Sweetie?"

He held up a finger, and moved down the hallways, without releasing her hand, and opened a door. River followed him in and stood shocked at what she saw. There on the single large bed was a girl. Early twenties, if River had to guess by the low light that filled the room. She was asleep, hair fanning across the pillow, on top of the covers as though something had placed her there, but her head was resting on a pillow, so it was done with consideration.

A quiet breathing filled the air, a sign that their stowaway was alive, and she started to move toward her, but he Doctor stopped her. Right, she could be dangerous, River thought.

The Doctor tilted his head, and it made him look so young. All he could say, for that big old genius brain surprised her, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, ignoring the look that River was giving him. Sure he was in his night clothes, but that didn't mean that there wasn't a chance that he might need it. See, this stranger proved it. But this couldn't happen, he ran the screwdriver over her body, and found nothing out of the ordinary. No Huon particles to explain this one away and he moved to her.

She was sleeping deeply, and she didn't show any indication of waking when he rolled her to her back. He gave her a once over, concerned for her safety and wondering how she got into the TARDIS, in the middle of the night, in the middle of space that was light years from Earth. He supposed she could have come from another civilization, they were in the right years for the humans to have spread this far, but something in his mind was telling him that wasn't the case.

"Doctor," River was watching him, her voice showing she was just as curious as he was right now.

He looked back at her, and shrugged. "No, idea. Let's get her to the med-bay, and run a few test."

It was all he knew to do, and he wanted to get some answers. He didn't like not knowing, especially when it came to something like the TARDIS.

He lifted her, easily really, and carried her the short distance. She was still asleep when he sat up his machines to do a full body scan. She was human, bearing traces of Earth minerals in her blood stream. Yes, completely human, single heart beating strongly in her chest, but there was something more. Something about her that the scans couldn't see, but he could. A human, who he knew had never seen the stars from anyway but from the Earth up. Yet, there was starlight in her wake.

He didn't understand it, but he would. First things first though. How did she get on the TARDIS? He could feel a nudge, and walked over to the screen, and re read the body scan. She was in an induced sleep, seemingly from the TARDIS if the mental images were correct.

"You brought her here?"

River was sitting by the girl, a place she hadn't left since he had laid her on the bed. She seemed to have a need to be near their stowaway, but now she looked at him. "Me?"

He shook his head, "No, the TARIDS."

The hum changed around him, a conformation if he ever heard one. "Stay here, please."

He instructed River, who nodded, clearly not intending to move, no matter what he said to her. He ran to the console room, reviewing the last actions of the TARDIS. There it was…a brief materialization in the city of New York, in the year 2053, and then she immediately sent them back to the area of space they had been. The TARDIS brought her here, forming around her, and taking her with them when they left. _The TARDIS sought her out?_

This wasn't the first time she had chosen the destination, but she had never done this before. He was the one who picked up people and brought them on board.

His TARDIS had touched this humans mind, inducing a heavy sleep, and he suddenly understood. She hadn't wanted the girl to wake up alone, and he rushed back to the med-bay. River was holding her hand, like they had known each other for years, and the Doctor moved close to her. He almost doubled over in the pain, time lines flashed before him, so definite it scared him.

"Let her go, then," he told the TARDIS, and the girl shifted for the first time since they found her.

She took in a breath, and he laid fingers against her neck, feeling the heartbeat increase as she came back around. She wasn't alone, the TARDIS had done her job, but he still didn't understand why she brought her here. Only he did.

Eyes opened, blue-green, and she blinked up at him, and then looked to River who hadn't let go of her hand. "Hello."

British, despite the pickup location, and he gave her a smile. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is River."

"Emily," she supplied, and tried to sit up. River helped her, "I thought that I was in my hotel room."

"Yes," the Doctor adjusted his bow tie, simply so he had something to do with his hands. "My ship, my wonderful ship, well…picked you up."

"Your ship kidnapped me?"

"Well," he shook his head. "I wouldn't say kidnapped, exactly. More like gave you a lift."

"I didn't need a lift."

"She disagreed." The Doctor told her.

Emily made a face, and he had a flash back. Emily was familiar, as much the memory of another as a stranger. Her words were of mistrust, but her eyes were full of an intense compassion. A look he hadn't seen in anyone in what felt like such a long time. He was a different man back then. He shook the feeling away.

"I would like to go back to my hotel," she stated, politely, but there was an edge.

"Okay," he agreed. She wasn't carrying anything harmful in her, and he could hardly keep her because there was something within her that wasn't quite human. No, she was human, this was something else. Something extra, that didn't change her physically, but made her…it was hard to explain, even to himself.

If she wanted to go, then he would let her. He bounded out of the room, leaving River to lead her there and flipped the switch. Nothing happened. The lights flashed in protest, but they didn't return to Earth.

"Stop it," he told the TARDIS. "She wants to go home."

Another wild set of flashes, just as the two women entered the room.

"Sweetie?"

The Doctor looked at River, and the girl who was going to break his hearts. The TARDIS wouldn't take her home, because that wasn't what had to happen. From the moment her body had touched the TARDIS she was set into a time line. One that the TARDIS decided couldn't be altered. Well, he wasn't going to listen to the TARDIS.

She was so young, too young to die. There were other alternatives, he owed this to…he couldn't say who, but someone to keep this girl safe.

It was then that the TARDIS shuttered, landing them, somewhere far from Earth and the last place he wanted to go. The doors swung open he and looked over at them. "River, go change. Emily, you are staying here."

He asked the TARDIS to close the doors while they put clothes on, and she did so, but he knew that they would reopen even if they weren't ready. He headed to their room, walking past Emily without looking into her eyes.

He knew she couldn't understand why she wasn't being included, and he couldn't very well explain. 'Emily if you step a foot onto that planet, I can't stop this. I can't tell you what this is, but once you leave the TARDIS it has to go only one way.' How could he explain that to her?

"Doctor, she is coming. You aren't going to leave her here."

He didn't understand Rivers sudden attachment, but she was glaring at him. He looked back at her. "She can't."

"She is," River insisted. "You aren't being fair, if she has to be here, the least we can do is make her welcome."

He looked into those eyes, Emily looked like she wanted to defend herself, but she didn't speak. River was going to fight this battle for her.

"She can't," he pleaded. He knew River wouldn't understand, because she had to talk him into it. Because even though he was the Lord of Time he couldn't stop this, even if he wanted to. He was powerless, and those eyes, eyes he had seen in his dreams, had vowed to protect the moment that they opened, were all trust.

Oh, Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't help but watching Emily's first footstep with withheld breath. After his exhale he took notice of a few things. In the sunlight he could see the red tones in her hair that were mellowed in the lesser light. In the light of those two suns he could see that her eyes were slightly more green than blue. He didn't need the sunlight, or even to look at her to know that those eyes were taking in details around her. Absorbing things that he should see, but will somehow miss them all.

He can't help the tears that prick his eyes, but he is so very good at blinking them back. He doesn't ask yet, doesn't want it to be real. Or maybe he does, he can't decide. It would only be a final conformation, the few words that would erase the tiny sliver that she might not be related to his best friend. To the woman he had once dared to love, but never told her.

They started forward, River and Emily talking like friends, but he couldn't find any words. He kept his eyes scanning, unsure why they were here. He wouldn't have chosen to come here, had never in fact come here on his own accord. He knew that whatever was coming would find him, it always did.

The planet was called Light, a planet with a psychic race, but it went beyond that. There was a chemical in the air, blown all over the planet by winds, that if you were exposed to it in the right doses you were able to open your mind to the ability of prophecy. Or so the stories go, the Doctor didn't care to investigate. As long as they didn't cause trouble, and they usually kept to themselves, he didn't care to spend time with them.

For a planet with such a hopeful name, their prophecies typically contained only darkness. He wasn't fond of hearing his future, for obvious reasons, but also because it had never led to anything but hearts ache. Every prophecy has led to something being stolen, something stolen because it was always something he wouldn't have been willing to give. Love, friendship, everything he held dear.

An older woman stepped out from an alley way, leaning heavily on a wooden cane. When she looked up her eyes were glowing purple, and he moved to stand in front of Emily and River. The same chemical that gave you sight, also made you a little off.

The woman took a side step, almost completely without the cane, but stopped when Emily was in sight.

She spoke in a harsh tone, looking at Emily, but talking to the Doctor.

"You brought her! You brought her! The child, the only child of the woman who saved the universe. Her mothers name is written across your hearts Time Lord, her life tied to you, just as this one's is."

This wasn't a prophecy but it still caused the Doctor's hearts to skip a beat. She didn't even have to say Donnas name to make him feel the familiar ache in his chest. He looked back at Emily, who looked a lot like her mother, but there was something more.

He felt memories fighting to awaken…is it possible he knew more than he realized? Had he erased memories pertaining to Emily and Donna? Or maybe put them in a time lock…that sounded like something the last him might have done.

"She will be tried, she will be challenged, and some will be lost."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor stepped in the way again, River joining him to form a wall between the words and Emily. As if that would stop them from coming true. Some would be lost? She hadn't said Emily, but he could see it there. He could see the end of the path, but he had no idea what the journey might entail.

DW

Emily watched the Doctor and River talk to the woman in hushed tones that were meant to exclude her. A bit annoying, that.

She decided to give them space to talk about her like she wasn't there, and wandered up the road, unnoticed by either of them. The Doctor had told her the planet was safe, but not to wander too far away. The temptation was there to explore, but she would listen. She had always been good at listening.

Glancing back she saw the Doctor making hand gestures, and she shook her head. She knew that they were talking about her, but she didn't understand why. She didn't understand what was so important about her. She was just one human, with no dad, and a mother who lived a quiet life. Nothing special there.

She looked both ways, decided to cross the street, she had gone a ways, but could still see the Doctor and River in the distance. She stepped out, walking slowly, nothing coming for as far as she could see.

She heard it before she saw it, coming out of thin air, was a old fashioned carriage, horses at a dead run. She was right in its path, and she didn't think she had time to move. She felt a sharp tackle and then she could feel the air as the carriage raced by, turning her head to watch it disappear again.

She was pulled up, gently but quickly, and pulled into an alley way. She thought she heard the Doctor shout, but she couldn't be sure, her ears were ringing.

"Are you okay?" The man who had saved her asked. His brown eyes were full of concern; his hair was brown as well sticking up in odd directions. He wore a suit, blue tie, and a long brown coat. "Are you okay?" He repeated it again, reaching out to gently cup her cheeks.

He peered into her eyes, and felt the back of her head, before she could find a way to make her mouth work again. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you. Are you okay?"

"Always," he responded, quickly, but it seemed like the word brought him sadness.

He was watching her carefully, but wasn't speaking. She heard the Doctor yelling for her, and she saw the man turn his head. She heard a soft whisper that sounded a lot like 'too early' and he reached for her one more time.

He cupped her cheek, and smiled a dazzling smile. "You are so much like your mother," he whispered. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek, which she was surprised she let him. He dropped his hand, turning away, "I'll be seeing you, Emily. Soon."

She watched him go, and then walked back to the road. The Doctor was there in a moment, looking her over just as the man had. She hadn't even gotten his name.

"Are you okay?"

He was looking into her eyes, and she looked right back. They were green now, but they were the same. She didn't' understand it, and she didn't ask as he continued to look her over. How could there be another man with those eyes? Was there another Doctor?


	4. Chapter 4

Emily seemed to be fine, watching him with wide green eyes. He had been too busy arguing with the older woman to see who had saved her, but he witnessed the carriage disappear. A brief temporal shift, and then it was pulled back away. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this was meant to kill Emily, and he regretted letting his attention be pulled away from her. She didn't seem any worse for wear, but she didn't seem to want to talk about who had helped her. She said it was just a man, and he felt another memory fighting to return.

He wouldn't be able to check and see if he time locked something until they returned to the TARDIS but he was fairly certain that was the case. And if it was then it apparently wasn't time to remember the details just yet. It made him wonder if the one who had rescued her had been one of the previous hims. It made sense.

He wanted to get them back to the TARDIS, but somehow he knew that they weren't ready to leave yet. Something else had to take place first. He supposed it was time to get their stories straight. He had information he needed to share with Emily about her mother and he needed some details from her as well.

He led them to a small cafe, and while he and River had a drink called Fara, he recommended something milder for Emily. She drank a smoothie like drink, flavored with Lightberries. When they were settled he leaned back, she was watching him carefully, and he felt the words slip out without preamble.

"What's your full name, Emily?"

"Why?" She sipped through the straw, and he could see her mother's stubbornness written in her features. Instead of annoying him he found it endearing.

"Please, humor me." He took another large drink of the Fara, hoping that it would help to calm his nerves.

She sighed, swallowed, and answered, "Emily Rose Noble."

He was pretty sure a tear slipped out at her admission. He didn't care. Not only was she Donnas child, Donna had used Rose's name. Even if she didn't know what she was doing, that was his Donna. Even now, she was his Donna. He had left her thinking that he was still hurting over Rose, but if he had told her that she was far more than that, he didn't know if her leaving would have hurt more.

"Your mother is Donna Noble."

It wasn't a question and she seemed to understand that. "Yes, you know her?"

He swallowed hard, and River held his hand under the table. He had told her about Donna, and finally about his love for her. River had understood then, as she did now. "Yes, she used to travel with me."

With that opening he started the story, keeping out some of the hardest details, but having to explain what he had to do to save her life. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he leaned away a little. She might slap like her mother, he wasn't sure. Although she had yet to show that particular aspect of fire, he could see it burning away inside of her. Perhaps her father was a calmer man, and she inherited that side of him.

Without warning Emily started laughing, almost choking on her smoothie. He reached around, patting her gently on the back, trying to calm her. Finally she took in a steady breath, and smiled at him. "You're the Nurse."

He looked at her in surprise, "No, I'm the Doctor."

Emily shook her head, still smiling, "No, I know that. I mean my Mum used to tell me stories when I was real little. Stories of a man called the Nurse, and his magic traveling time car."

Emily seemed to think this was quite amusing, and a quick glance to River cleared up that she in fact thought it was funny as well. Women! He knew really it didn't matter, but his pride was on the line.

"I am the 'Doctor' and the TARDIS is not a 'magic traveling time car'," he insisted. Donna remembered- at least a little. That was good, right?

Emily broke out in a laugh again, River joining her freely. He knew there was a reason he usually didn't take multiple woman with him. It never seemed to work out well for his male pride.

"Relax, Doctor." Her voice was incredibly tender, though her smile wasn't fading. "It's not like she could really remember. They were good stories, I hadn't heard one in years, or I might have made the connection sooner."

"Yeah," the Doctor grumbled, finishing off his Fara.

"Sweetie," River was giving him a stern look. He sighed, she was right. And he supposed it was a little funny, but only just a little.

"So, Emily Rose Noble, why didn't you get your fathers last name?"

She tilted her head just a little, and he though he saw a flash of discomfort in her eyes. "I don't have a father."

He knew from checking in on Donna from time to time that her marriage hadn't worked out, but seeing Emily he had assumed that something had changed. He came less often now, then he used to do, and he thought at some point she must have found someone else. Someone she loved enough to have a child with them.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I guess, I have one," she reasoned, quietly. "Just never met him."

The Doctor understood, and he felt a memory that should have slid in with this conversation, but it seemed the time still wasn't right. He wondered when it would be.

He reached over and took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't be, I was happy, I am happy."

He smiled at her, and there was the strength he knew in Donna all those years ago. Emily might be her own woman, but she carried the best traces of Donna, he could tell.

"Well, I suppose we should explore, figure out why we are here," the Doctor stood, leaving money for their drinks. "Stay close, Emily."

She nodded, and they left the cafe, turning right. He was trying to keep a careful eye on her, she was clearly marked. Whatever was coming he knew that it depended on her being alive, and whoever the opposition was, they seemed to know this.

He should have felt the air change, should have known that she was about to be transmatted, but he missed it somehow. In a blink she was gone, and in her place was empty air. River took his hand and they ran back to the TARDIS. The universe was at stake if they didn't find her and save her.

DW

Emily opened her eyes, feeling a wave of nausea overtake her, but she fought it back. She was alone in a room, at least for the moment, and she crawled over to the wall to lean against it for a moment. She heard a sound, and then all of the sudden there was a TARDIS filing the room. She managed to stand, and waited until the door opened.

"That was-" she looked at the man, not her Doctor, or even the other one she had seen.

She was going to say that was fast, but now she didn't know. He was looking around the room.

"Who are you?"

"Emily," she took a step towards him. He was looking at the TARDIS running his hand along the outside gently.

"What's wrong with you," he asked, but he was talking with the TARDIS.

He sighed, and turned back to Emily, hair cut close to his head. His eyes were blue, his ears and nose big but he was handsome in his own way.

"Doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do I know you," the Doctor asked her. He gave her a long look. "No, I would remember you."

Emily wished she could take that as a compliment, but she wasn't certain so she pressed forward. "I met…a different you."

"Oh," he frowned. "What did he look like?"

"Which one… or both?"

"You met two other versions of me?"

He didn't look pleased to hear that? "Yes."

She described first - her Doctor, floppy hair, deep green eyes, and then the other, with the kind smile and brown eyes.

He shook his head absently. "Not any of my past, then. Which means I should really go, don't want to mess up my future."

Emily frowned, she still wasn't entirely sure how there could be more than one version of the same man but she was willing to look past that for the moment. What she wouldn't look past was him acting like he was leaving her here.

He was climbing back in the TARDIS and before she could speak the door was closed.

"Rude," she muttered before walking forward to knock. She heard the whish sound and yelled out. "Get back here!"

The sound stopped and he came to the door opening it a crack. "Some lungs."

"You are taking me with you," she told him, leaving no room to argue. Somehow she wasn't surprised when he did it anyway.

"Did my future self's mention this instance?"

"No, but it's not like we really chatted about what other versions of you did."

He frowned deeper but didn't close the door. Emily decided with him this was making headway.

"Where are we?" He asked her looking around the room.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I was talking to floppy hair you, and then I was here."

He walked out, smelling the air. "Transmat. Someone wanted you."

"Well," she agreed. "I don't want them back, so let's go."

He sighed loudly, as if she was making him suffer. Emily frowned.

"Fine, you can come, but only until I figure out how to get you back to another me."

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, following him into the TARDIS. It didn't look anything like the other Doctor's version. Not that she would tell either of them, but she liked this one better.

Even if she had to put up with grouchy in the leather. No, she wasn't being fair she realized. She hardly knew this him; maybe he just took a while to warm up to people.

"The other yous were friendlier." She told him softly, as he flipped some switches.

The TARDiS shuddered and she imagined they had successfully left that place.

"That's nice," he muttered. She suspected the face he was going for was indifferent, but he didn't quite reach it. She thought she might have offended him. New tactic.

"How can there be other versions of you?"

He looked up at her carefully. When he didn't speak she looked away, feeling self conscious.

"What?"

He smiled, just a tiny one. "You didn't say 'if."

She looked around the TARDIS, "Seems pointless to waste an' if 'when I'm standing in a time machine."

"Wouldn't stop most apes," he told her.

Apes, huh?

"More friendly," she reminded him.

He looked away. "Here I was thinking maybe you weren't so bad. Fine, tell me what was happening so I can get you back to the nicer versions of myself."

"You didn't answer my question," she prodded.

He rolled his eyes but answered all the same, "Regeneration. New body. Happens when my body is going to die, a way of cheating death."

Maybe not the best explanation but she suspected she was lucky to get any, and it was enough. He was looking at a screen and she walked over to him, standing beside him.

"You're not so bad," she told him softly.

He actually chuckled softly. "Yeah? Maybe you are right, maybe I am grumpy, it's not like I don't have good reason."

She really thought about asking the reason, he looked like he was bracing himself for the question, but she felt like it was a bad idea. If he wanted to tell her he would.

She sighed, "We were on a planet," she told him.

"In a hurry to get away from me?" He asked her softly.

How had he gone from wanting her gone, to trying to delay her departure?

"No, just you what you said."

He nodded, looking mildly ashamed of himself. "Sorry. I just-"

She looked him over, the others may have been friendlier, but this one looked like he had watched his world burn. He looked like maybe he could use a little company. She frowned. Time machine, right?

That meant that she could waste a little time, and really, making him a little happier couldn't really be a waste.

She wasn't exactly in a hurry to die. Or to watch someone else die around her.

"You want some tea?"

He gave her a curious look, and she thought for a moment he might be about to go back into defense mode but he nodded. "Sure, or maybe would you like to get something to eat."

She nodded, "Chips?"

He gave her a wide grin that made him seem less like a storm and more like a man. "I haven't had chip s in forever. Don't even know if this new body likes them, sure, Emily. Let's get some chips."

"Is it going to be okay, time I mean?"

He nodded, flipping switches with a faint grin. "Sure, time machine. Trust me."

He may smile less, may wear leather and darkness as armor but trust him she could do. Just like she had her Doctor and the other one on the street. She suspected she could meet every version of him, and that wouldn't change.

The Doctor was a man who could be trusted. No matter what the face.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had found her signal, but when he followed it all found was an empty room. The TARDIS was picking up traces of itself and River was looking at the screen carefully.

"Another TARDIS?" She asked him.

"Same one, though earlier in its time stream," he responded, and had to rub at his head as memories resurfaced. They were memories that came from a time when he was a broken man, well, a more broken man, and he wore leather.

He knew that it was him, the ninth version, that had Emily right now. Memories were sliding into place, with little more trouble than he would imagine for being locked.

He had liked her at once, didn't know her of course. He remembered her shouting at the TARDIS, so much like her mother, he knew now.

Where had he taken her though? Those memories were still fuzzy.

"Doctor? Are you saying another you picked Emily up?"

He looked over at her, his River, so smart. "Yes, the ninth me, to be exact. The TARDIS was pulled off course; she knew that she was needed. He took her to get chips, I just can't remember where."

"You can't use the TARDIS to find the previous one?"

He could but that wasn't as easy as it sounded, and he felt like if his memories were clear he would know that he didn't do that. Why?

Because if he tracked it, he would land near it. That could lead to trouble.

"Earth!" he shouted. Of course, he would take her back to Earth.

He remembered now, very clearly. He felt his hearts stutter.

They needed to get there now.

He started flipping switches bringing him back to two years before Emily was even born. That was where he had taken her, and if he was right they should still be eating.

He had to get to her before the Angels did.

DW

Emily stabbed at the chip, sliding it into her mouth. The Doctor had eaten his quickly; apparently this body did enjoy them, and was doing a very good imitation of a puppy to get some of hers. She was full really, but this was a bit amusing for her.

She had managed to make him smile, and though the details were few she knew that he lost something important. He was hurting but a smile was a start.

She turned her head, looking out the window. She even moved her fork out of the way, pretending she didn't notice him stab at her small pile.

She knew this spot well, though he told her this was before she was born so they wouldn't run into a version of her. He mumbled about paradoxes, and she ignored him. It seemed like the best option.

There were these statues outside, on top of the building. Angels. Creepy, but Angels all the same. She didn't' remember them, but maybe they were gone by the time she was around.

They probably took them down because they scared people. She watched as the Doctor stabbed at her pile again, and glanced back. His fork was still in her chips, and he wore an expression that resembled guilt.

She stared for a moment, and then laughed. He looked relieved, and pulled his fork to his mouth. "Go on, take them."

She slid it over, letting him finish them off. He devoured them quickly, and leaned back looking satisfied. "I was right," he concluded.

She looked at him, "About what?"

"You are all right?"

She smiled again. That was apparently a compliment. "Thanks."

He sighed, a look of sadness filing his features again. "Well, Emily. I suppose we better find another version of me."

She wished that she didn't have to go. When she got through to him, he was actually nice to talk to. She could tell that those rough edges were covering something fragile, and she wished that she could help him through this time.

The version she had met first, was different. He was kinder, but he also looked healed. Maybe not completely, but she suspected whatever happened to him might be a wound that would always bear a scar.

This one's wound was still open.

He stood, offering her a small smile.

She followed him out, looking up at those weird statues again. Except they were gone.

"Doctor?"

He stopped at once, "What?"

She pointed, this seemed important. "There were statues there, but there aren't now."

He looked up, following her finger. "What kind of statues?"

She thought she detected a hint of real worry in his hard tone. And perhaps concern for her.

"Angels."

He grabbed her hand, "We need to get you to the TARDIS."

"What about you?" She protested, dragging her feet. It didn't seem to slow him, much stronger than he looked.

"It's about you," he told her, softly.

"What's about me?"

He stopped again, looking her over. He reached out to touch her cheek, like the other one had. "I don't know, but something is coming. A storm and you are at the heart of it."

Emily frowned. Why her? What was she?

He dropped his hand. "I can see-"he stopped and drew in a breath. "Trust me?"

That was cheating, and they both knew it. She would do what he asked now, because she did trust him.

She nodded, and he pulled her along again. She tried to keep up, but he set a fierce pace. She kept looking around, confused why statues would get him so upset.

Sure they were disappearing, but that probably wasn't that weird for someone who could travel in space and time.

He stopped suddenly, and she saw that their path was blocked. Four of those statues were standing in front of them, eyes covered, still as…well stone.

He held her hand tighter, and spun only to stop again. There were statues blocking their way back.

"Turn around," he commanded, and she did. Those statues were closer, arms outstretched. "Don't blink. Just watch them."

So she did, confused and scared. But he asked her to do it, so she did.

"Doctor?"

"Emily," he sounded worried now, really worried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she forced strength into her voice. She thought of what her mother would do. She was the strongest person Emily knew. She had been with the Doctor once, what would she say? "Get us out of here!"


	7. Chapter 7

After checking that they were still eating, not lingering like he wanted, he ran back to the TARDIS. They would need his help- had already had his help- would have his help- in a minute. He could remember, down to the second, what time he had rescued them. Now that those memories were back in place he remembered those moments with Emily with great detail.

He had liked her, she had made him smile. She was strong, radiating a warmth that he now knew came from her mother.

And when she was yelling at him when they were in that alley with the Angels he thought she was one of the bravest little apes he had ever met. He thought that if he could somehow get them out of there he might ask her along.

He hadn't even looked in a mirror yet, and he was already thinking of breaking a new set of rules. The new set included things like stick to yourself, and defiantly don't take on new companions. Then she smiled at him, and he forgot those rules.

They suddenly didn't matter; all that mattered was the chance to show her the universe. Of course, he thought of asking her only until he realized that she wasn't his to ask. She was his. This him's anyway.

He thought Emily might protest to the idea of ownership, and even then he was smart enough not to suggest such a thing, but he did claim them. If they made it into his hearts, if he would die for them beyond the normal die for another kind of scene. If he would willingly step up in their place because the thought of his life without them wasn't just something he could learn to live with- well, then they were his.

Emily had been his since she opened her eyes, and even back then since she screamed him back from exit. The first person to touch his hearts since the Time War.

They were in the alley now, he was trying to focus on the Angels but having a hard time. Time Line's were flashing before his eyes. So bright and dangerous that he was struggling to even breathe. This girl, the one who was watching the other Angels wasn't meant to go here. She had a purpose, and it was to save the universe.

"Doctor," River was shouting as the TARDIS shook around them.

He wasn't here for this part, but he suspected it was acting up because of the energy around the Angels. This him knew that they were drawn to her because she was pushing out energy in waves, energy that they could feed off of.

She was the center of the storm, not the cause, but the solution.

She wasn't meant to die in this alley because there was something far worse for her. Something he would be willing to defy the laws of the universe to stop from happening to her if he could.

Then they landed, around Emily and the other Doctor.

He recognized it only a second before Emily did.

"Doctor?" She wasn't talking to him, but to well, nine- that would be the best thing to call him.

Nine was looking at the TARDIS. "Nice enough," he grumbled. "Not as nice as mine, of course."

The Doctor nodded, he remembered that reaction. "Well, it was time for an update."

"Doctor!" Emily said more loudly, not liking to be ignored it seemed.

Both of them turned to look at her, she was able to capture the attention of two Time Lords as simple as that. Even if those two Time Lords did happen to be the same Time Lord….

He hurried to answer before the other did, "Emily. Good to see you, my dear."

Emily frowned. "What were those? What happened? And good to see you too."

Nine walked over to her, fighting for her affection by blocking him out of sight. Oh well. It was all history. Oh, and the present, and the future. He loved time.

"Those were called Weeping Angels, and they would have killed us. He saved us."

Nine gave a head jerk to him. He had perfect memories and it was hard to remember why Emily looked at him like he was something amazing even in that form. He was rough all around the edges. Of course Rose had taken to him as well.

He had to erase Emily from his mind before he met Rose, but he was still fairly certain that Emily was the reason he even asked Rose along. Even without his memories of her he was a better man.

Emily peeked around the younger him, and smiled. "Thanks Doctor."

"You're welcome, now first things first. Or second things second, whichever order suits you."

Emily shook her head fondly and looked at Mine. She leaned in so close he couldn't hear, but the memory was there. "Nicer, but weirder too."

Nine grinned. He too looked over at the Doctor. "That happens."

River stepped up, "So, what is the plan?"

The Doctor looked at River. "Nine, this is River."

Nine looked bothered, but of course he was. Not about River, for her he was pretty indifferent, but about being called Nine.

"I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor sighed, "Well, we can't all be called the Doctor or that will get confusing. And since I'm the present one, I think it is only fair I get the title."

It was only fair!

Nine grumped, "We could argue 'present' forever, you know?"

He had him there. Time was relative and to Nine he was the present, and this him was the future. Still, he would win. Emily was about to intervene.

"I like Nine," she told Nine.

"You would." Nine told her, but even though it was gruff he took it. "Fine, I'll be Nine. For the girl though, not for you."

"Emily," Emily chastised.

Nine turned and nodded, "Right, Emily."

"Listen, Nine," the Doctor continued, glad he won even if it hadn't been because of him. He knew that he shouldn't take victory in a battle against himself, but he did. Let's face it; he didn't get to argue with someone of his own intelligence often. "We could really use your help here. Its going to take more than me to fix this."

He asked because he had gone with him. That was where the memories stopped though.. The attention to detail in the Time Lock really could be commended. He couldn't know anything too soon.

So, Nine came, that much he knew. He only sounded humble because he thought that it would help.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Nine protested, but it was half hearted. He wanted to spend time with Emily. He had a strong desire to see this out until she was safe again.

"Doctor," she moved closer to him. "Please, I don't want you to go."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll stay."

Of course it was going to happen, because it did happen, but the Doctor still sighed in relief. That was done.

"Oh, what now?"

"Bed," Emily said with a yawn.

"Bed?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"She's tired, Doctor," River explained. "Let the poor girl get some rest."

"Oh right." The Doctor nodded, for a genius sometimes…"Bed then, young lady."

Emily nodded, scooting closer to Nine. She threw her arms around his torso quickly before he could ask what she was doing. It took him a minute to realize that he was supposed to hug her back. He gave her one tight squeeze and rubbed a gentle couple of circles before he released her.

He looked embarrassed but the Doctor knew how good that moment had felt for him. The Doctor opened his arms, and waited, not one to be left out.

She smiled and moved to him, and he wrapped her in a tight hug. She smelled so familiar, and when she was close he could feel that energy. She wasn't normal, if there was such a thing, she was special. Just like her Mum.

He kissed her forehead.

DW

Emily felt his lips touch her forehead, and for a moment she thought that this must be what having a father felt like.

And then the pain hit her. Only it wasn't pain…exactly. It was somehow worse than that. It was bright and loud, and confusing. There were swirls of colors that faded into other colors and then back out. There was a long green and red line, straight and close until they merged about half way down. She couldn't understand but that was something that was meant to happen.

And then she felt normal, lights in the TARDIS dimmed, and she knew enough to thank the TARDIS for the gift. Her head was aching, fiercely, but it was better than it had been a moment ago.

The Doctors- both of them- were at her side. Nine was rubbing her back gently, speaking in a softer voice than she would have imagined him capable of.

"Emily," the Doctor looked her over, "are you okay?"

His eyes were worried, and possibly a little guilty. Her brain felt like someone had taken a hammer to it, and she couldn't imagine why he could possibly feel guilty. She didn't want to imagine. She wanted to lie down before she vomited on the console room floor.

" 'M okay." Emily agreed. Her own words hurt her head, or perhaps it was the effort. And then strong arms were lifting her, she suspected it was Nine, but when she opened her eyes she almost lost the chips.

She was laid on a bed, and she could hear movement. They were just going to leave her? She wanted to cry, but fought it. Her head hurt so badly, and they just left her here.

Then she felt a cool cloth on her forehead, and gentle words. They might have left, but River was there.

"Shh, sweetheart. You are safe, just sleep."

So she did.

DW

"So where to?" Nine asked him, walking around the console. At least he didn't touch.

"To see her Mum, I think."He swallowed. He didn't know how that was going to work out, but he knew that it was time. He needed to do it, and he owed Donna that.

She deserved to see her child, and he would spend every breath from now until this ended, fighting to make sure that it wasn't the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily woke with only a dull ache in her head, but with a bouncing Time Lord on her bed. He was excited, apparently about seeing her Mum. She told him that he was being loud, and he frowned.

"Your head still hurt," his voice was concerned.

"A little," she admitted, yawning. Didn't Time Lords need sleep? Probably not.

"What happened, Emily?" He asked her, reaching over and pulling open a bedside drawer. Inside it was a hypo spray, that she sincerely hoped hadn't been hanging out in there for years. He pushed it onto her neck, and with a slight cool sensation she felt her headache lift. She could suddenly think clearly.

"I don't know," Emily admitted. The Doctor was more subdued now, watching her carefully. "I saw a bright flash of light, and then there were these colored lines. Some touched, some didn't. It was confusing."

"She saw time lines," Emily heard a soft voice tell them, from the doorway. Nine was there, leather jacket in place, concerned eyes on her. "Humans can't see time lines; the attempt should have been enough to explode your little mind."

He moved closer now. She seriously considered hitting him for calling her mind small, but even without the headache she was still only waking up. She wasn't a good morning person, though better than he Mum.

The Doctor was nodding, "Only she's not normal, I know you can tell."

Nine nodded, "So what is she?"

Emily groaned, "She is right here, is what she is! Time lines? Like people's time lines?"

Nine nodded again. "You are smart, I'll give you that."

"Thanks," Emily muttered. He said it like it annoyed him, but she doubted that was the case. He seemed genuinely worried about her.

"Has that ever happened before, Emily," the Doctor asked her, leaning in and reaching for her face. Emily leaned away, worried she was going to have a repeat of the explosion and see the time lines.

"I won't hurt you," he vowed, misunderstanding her hesitation.

"I know," she agreed, but moved no closer.

Nine grabbed her chin, and turned her head. When she didn't pull away he completed the task she imagine the other him was trying to do. He peered into her eyes, and laid his fingers over her temples. "I need to look in your mind, promise I won't hurt you."

It was funny. Even with a different voice that promise sounded like he couldn't have meant it more.

She could feel something, almost like a breeze over her thoughts. It almost tickled and then it was gone. He used his thumb, gently stroked her cheek and then dropped his hands. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's impossible," the Doctor said.

Nine only nodded, looking at her.

"What's impossible," Emily asked.

With those words both men moved away. "We have to go to your mums, stuff to deal with. Need to talk to her before things get too much farther along."

"Doctors!" Emily stood up, swaying a little. Nine was closest and he helped her steady. Once she was fine, he walked away.

They told her that they would meet her in the console room, and she hurried to change into the clothes on the bed. They were perfect and she wondered if it was the ship or the Doctors, or even River who had picked it out.

The men seemed clueless, so probably River of the TARDIS. She heard a hum, and somehow understood. "Thanks."

She heard the tone change, something of concern, but it was covered by a gentle puff of warm air. On the way out of the room she stopped and touched the wall. She couldn't have told you how but she knew that TARDIS was worried about her. "I'll be all right, don't you worry."

Another puff of air was the only acknowledgment that she received and she walked to the console room.

1 hour later

Emily was sitting in the kitchen with the Doctors and her mother. She had gotten them in by explaining they were friends, and they had taken over from there. She knew her mother was suspicious, but she wouldn't bring it up in front of them.

They were asking pretty normal questions, and the conversation had stayed fairly safe. She wondered if they were going to bring up other stuff and if not why they were here.

She was honestly a little bored. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Grace stood up.

Both Doctors looked at her for the first time. At least the first time they didn't try to hide. She was getting a bit tired of the peeks that suggested she was a mystery they needed to solve.

She could tell Nine wanted to protest, but he saw her Mum nodding and he kept his mouth shut.

She practically ran to the door, and when she opened it she didn't see anyone. She stepped out, wondering if this was about to be another attempt on her life. It didn't take many for that to get a little old. Instead she saw a TARDIS, not their TARDIS which was parked farther down. In front of that TARDIS was the man from before. One of the Doctors though she wasn't sure about his number.

He gave a tiny wave, and a big grin. Both of which she returned, and closing the door behind her she walked the distance. When she got there he opened the door and she followed him. The console room looked like Nine's. She still liked it and she liked this version of him as well.

"Hello," he told her. "I told you I would see you soon. Headache gone?"

She nodded, wondering how he knew. "Yes."

He nodded, still grinning though it seemed more put on now. "Are the other two okay in there for moment?"

She nodded, "I think so. Now that they are done arguing about who gets to be John Smith."

"Who won?"

She suspected he knew but she told him anyway, "Nine, he said since the Doctor got to be the Doctor he got John Smith. The other Doctor tried to choose Sir Bart."

The Doctor before her snorted. "Really?"

He seemed to want to talk, even if he probably knew all this, so talk she did. She told him that she had told 'Sir Bart' that she wouldn't be going anywhere if he didn't pick a different name. At long last, with some prodding from River, he had gone with Adam.

River had stayed behind, doing something for the Doctor. Some sort of research in the TARDIS archives. She didn't have to ask to know it had something to do with her.

She took a chance, "What's going on, Doctor?"

He looked away.

"I need you to take me in there, Emily."

She looked at the door, "I don't know. My Mum already is wondering about the other two."

"I have to go," he continued, swallowing thickly. "If you don't take me, I'll take you with me. I'll hide you until you are safe, universe be damned."

There were tears in his eyes, and he looked like he wanted to hug her. She reached out to him and he didn't hesitate to pull her close. He smelled like the others, only different. He felt warm and safe and like a missing part of her had just been found.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you mean that much to me," he told her, not letting go yet.

"Why?" She repeated.

"It's complicated," he said after a long pause, and then he let her go.

His smile was fake, but he managed to make it a little more real when she smiled. "Let's go," he told her, taking her hand. "I'll be David, for your Mum, okay?"

She just nodded, feeling confused and oddly at peace. She led him to the house, and wondered what could be so bad it would take three Doctors to stop.

She suspected the answer would only be found in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the other Doctor in, David for the time being, wasn't really hard. It didn't help with the looks she was giving the men, clearly trying to find out their intentions.

Her mother was too smart to believe the lie and she wondered how long she would play along for.

"What's going on, Emily? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Apparently not long.

All three of the Doctors were looking at her now. It was unnerving.

The Doctors were something special. When one was looking at you it was like there was no one in the universe that could possibly be more important than you in that moment. He would look at you and you suddenly wanted to please him, to make him proud of you.

When three did it was overwhelming. They made you feel like you were the whole universe, not just a little blip in the long stream of time.

It didn't help there was a gentle concern in them all. That they knew something was awful was coming for her, and it scared them to not know how to stop it.

"They are all spies, and they kidnapped me. They want to take me for their bride so we can have spy babies."

John smirked, David grinned, and Adam frowned.

She watched her Mum for a moment before she too smiled. "Fine, don't tell me. I swear that sense of humor isn't mine, though. Got that from your father's genes."

Emily saw something flash across David's face, but she couldn't identify it. Her Mum rose and went into the kitchen, and she saw the other Doctor's looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"All right, boys," she asked them.

They all smiled in turn, but it was Nine that answered, "Yes, give us a moment. Is there a room we can borrow?"

"Mine's down the hall, green door. "

Nine grabbed David's jacket, and they all headed off towards her room. She went to talk to her Mum.

DW

Nine shoved Ten into the wall. He didn't know he was Ten of course but the Doctor did. He tried to stop him, but Nine glared. "Who is she?"

Ten frowned; he looked around the room with a sad smile. "That feeling you get when you look at her. Like you would do anything for her, die for her, tear apart the universe to get her back."

Nine released his hold but didn't step back. "What about it?"

The Doctor knew that feeling, and he had a strong suspicion of what it meant. He had since they had seen what was going on in her head, but without memories or conformation it was only a guess. He did know that their tie to this family ran through Ten.

"It's not wrong," Ten said simply. He moved away from Nine, and straightened his tie.

The Doctor opened his mouth, he had questions, but there was a knock on the door. He was closest and opened it to Emily.

"Mum says we are having dinner and that you are all staying. I wouldn't argue."

They all three nodded.

She smiled at all three of them in turn, and somehow they were all different smiles.

Nine's was gentle, Ten's was playful, and his was knowing.

They were following her out of the room. The Doctor wondered when the next turn in their new little path was going to come. Maybe they could get through a dinner without having anything bad happen.

There was a knock on the door, and Emily changed direction. He followed her, unwilling to let her go alone. The others did as well. Emily paused, and looked back at them. She rolled her eyes, but didn't shoo them away.

She couldn't understand how much danger she was in, and Ten was right. He…they…would do anything for her. Whatever the reason was, that much was absolute truth.

The door opened to River.

"It has to happen in the TARDIS," was the only thing that she said.

The Doctor understood, because he was the one that sent her to find out if there was a way.

They needed Donna, and they needed the Doctor- Donna. He had assumed it was impossible because why else wouldn't he have gotten her back. But now it seemed there was a way.

"Be right back, Mum," Emily shouted, and they all stepped outside.

"What has to happen in the TARDIS," Emily asked them.

River looked over at her, and the Doctor moved closer. He knew that River must be worried if Donna came back there was no reason for her. That wasn't the case.

He also knew River wouldn't stand in the way if it was. He took her hand gently, and she smiled before answering Emily.

"There is a way to get her memories back, but the only way it won't kill her is if she has the TARDIS to stabilize her."

Emily looked hopeful, "Mum could remember it all."

The Doctor nodded, "But she can't see the TARDIS before she is in it. The best way would be to get her inside unconscious and we can go from there."

Emily rubbed the side of her face in thought. He noticed that Ten was doing the same thing, both too lost to notice the other. It made his breathing hitch. Ten wouldn't have. That would have been stupid of him. And well, so amazing too.

But no, it had to be something else. It had to be

"I'll knock her out," Emily said at last.

They all looked at her, "Are you sure?" Ten asked her, far too gently.

It was doing nothing to settle the Doctors stomach. Even Nine looked suspicious. The Doctor couldn't say for sure if he hoped he was wrong or right.

Ten held up a finger, ran a ways to his TARDIS. It vanished, but then they saw him coming running from farther up the block. Closer to where the Doctor's TARDIS was. He was holding a vial in his hand.

When he got to them he held it out to Emily. "She just needs to drink this," he told her.

"She'll be okay," Emily asked.

The Doctor nodded. He hoped. He really hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I appreciate every one of them.**

They were eating dinner, Emily watching her mother carefully. The Doctor was afraid that it would make Donna suspicious but it didn't appear to.

Meanwhile the Doctor kept a careful eye on Ten, wondering what was going on inside his head. He wished he could experience this moment from his point of view, and wondered why there weren't any memories about this,

He had nothing to confirm his feelings about Emily, and right now they were fighting for attention, when he needed to be focusing on Donna.

River had explained to him what she had found, and it really sounded easy enough. Except to do it, might cost her life. He hadn't told Emily, didn't know how to tell her.

If they did nothing, their little group would be one great mind short. The Doctor- Donna was an invaluable resource.

He had only brought Emily back home to see her mum because he was scared that this might be the last time. No matter how hard he might fight this, he could see the results right in front of his eyes. Every second, no matter what he tired to focus on, he saw her dying in his arms.

Sometimes in Nine's arms, sometimes in Ten's, but always dying. It was so strong of an end he imagined he could see specific details if he looked, but he thought it might kill him if he did.

He thought if he looked, if he could see it in great detail he might hide her from the universe that wished to claim her.

Donna's head was starting to droop, and Emily shifted in her seat. She hadn't eaten, eyes only on her mother. Her fear was present, but not overwhelming her other emotions. He could feel her right there, almost as if there was a psychic connection, even though there wasn't one.

Her one little heart was beating quickly, and he wished he could say something encouraging as she stood to lay her mother's head gently on the table. He didn't have the words but Ten stood, pulling her to him.

Her head on his chest he gently rubbed her back. Nine looked jealous, but that was hard to justify. He was jealous of himself, but the Doctor understood. He wished it was he that was the one that was protecting her, murmuring words of comfort to her.

Instead the Doctor instructed Nine to get the house locked up and he grabbed Donna. The three of them walked the distance to his TARDIS, ignoring Ten's. Ten followed him in but he wasn't surprised.

There was no way he was going to miss this moment for anything. He wished there were memories once again, because without them he felt so alone. If he could feel what Ten had felt then maybe he would remember that it wasn't just him here.

He walked Donna to the med bay, laying her on the bed with a gentleness he surprised himself with. He felt guilty at once, looking at her now. She was older, though what they were about to do was going to fix that, but she was so beautiful.

River was there in the room, and he loved her deeply, but Donna made his breath catch. This was his lost love, and now she was about to be found. It left him struggling to keep his feelings under control.

What would happen when she woke, if she survived, how would this work?

Emily was there, her hand tucked safely into Ten's until the Doctor motioned for Ten to help him. He asked Nine to keep her busy, knowing he couldn't understand the connection to this woman.

But he cared for Emily already, so he would help keep her distracted. He didn't want her to have to see this.

First though, Emily walked over to her mum and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of her," she told the three of them, and she and Nine left the room.

The Doctor walked over to the med- bay screen, searching for the right medicine to wake Donna up.

To bring Donna back they were going to have to kill her first.

DW

Emily followed the Doctor down the hall, deciding when it was just one of them that he would be the Doctor. She also knew that this Doctor didn't really care for being called Nine. Being the Doctor was a source of pride and she knew that he didn't have many things he could feel proud of right now.

It meant that much more that he would be willing to be called Nine, just for her.

She knew they were all keeping something from her, and as she followed him into a pretty garden she wondered if he would be willing to share what it was.

Some part of her thought he might be the most likely choice.

He was more straightforward than the others seemed to be, less concerned about what other people thought or felt.

He led her to a large field and then he went to the wall, pressing a few buttons the sky turned orange above them and a second fake sun appeared.

The grass beneath their feet was suddenly red and the leaves on the tress were silver. It was beautiful and he was watching her. Waiting on her to say something, and it occurred to her that this was what he lost.

Home.

"It's beautiful," she said honestly, and his lips twitched into a faint smile.

He was trying to share with her, the only way he knew how, and she didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"What was it called?"

He looked everywhere but at her, tears in his eyes. "Gallifrey."

"Beautiful," she repeated, sitting on the grass. It was soft beneath her palms, and she motioned for him to join her.

He did, mimicking her open hands facing down. They let the artificial heat fill the emptiness until he finally spoke again.

"How did you know it was gone?"

He asked it so quietly, and she didn't know how to answer. It was one of those times when she saw something others missed.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

He looked at her now, his eyes clear and his face serious.

She wanted so badly to ask him what was going on with her, what they were hiding but she couldn't. He needed this way more than she needed to find out anything of her own.

"Will you tell me about Gallifrey?"

For a moment his eyes darkened, and she feared she had upset him. Then he nodded, and he began.

His voice took on a melody of beauty as he described his home and sadness when he spoke of the war. The Time War.

She knew that he was holding a lot back, holding in a lot of the hurt, but this was a start. There was probably more that wasn't said than was in that length of time, but that wasn't what mattered.

This moment did. Two people from different places, connecting in this way, and she understood that she loved him.

She loved the Doctor when he was the broken man before her, and when he was dark eyed and big smiles, and then as the final Doctor.

She didn't understand it but she knew that they loved her too.

"I've lost everything," he told her softly. And then he shocked her. "I have no intention of losing you too."

She didn't know what to say. Was he confirming her fears, could he see her death?

She wasn't scared, not really. If it came down to it, she would face it, but that didn't mean she wanted it.

She swallowed, opening her mouth, but closed it when he took her hand.

"If I asked you to come with me, to run away, would you do it, Emily?"


	11. Chapter 11

Nine watched her waiting for her to answer. He had shared the darkness within him, at least some of it and she hadn't run from him. She was still by his side, and he knew before he said it that he didn't want to watch her die.

He understood time lines, understood some things are fixed and her death was, but he also knew he had no intention of letting it happen. If she didn't run away with him, if she was too strong- and he suspected that she was- then he would find a way to stand in her place.

He knew what could happen, but she wasn't just any little human. She was special. She was theirs.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Doctor," she told him so softly it hurt him.

So brave, he knew. "You are so young, you don't understand."

At this point he wasn't even trying to convince her, it had been a last attempt anyway. He had expected a no, because the universe wouldn't be worthy of her if she had said yes.

She let out a low long sigh that it occurred to him might be a sign of danger. He looked over at her and wondered aloud, "When did young become an insult?"

She met his gaze, "When you meant it as one, Dumbo."

Dumbo? He knew that he should feel ruffled but she said it with so much tenderness it could have been just another term of endearment that humans are so fond of. In fact he was very calm in the face of the insult that wasn't one. He thought she might be more upset about him calling her young than he was about being called a dumbo.

What was the universe coming to?

A warm smile graced her features for a short moment, and then faded away. She looked at him now with a seriousness that defied her age.

"I don't understand you're right." She swallowed here. "But I know something is coming, and that it can't be stopped. I don't understand why or how, but if it could be you all would do it, right? Not run away. I don't….I don't want to die, or watch others die, but sometimes we just have to be strong."

He felt tears in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, but he was fighting it. Looking at her now he was slapped with another reminder. Often, especially with all he had seen lately, he thought the universe was more bad than good. It was full of selfish, weak species that were only looking out for themselves, but here she was.

Scared he could tell, even if she tried not to show it, but so willing to stand up and do what had to be done. He knew there was a reason he loved humans.

He reached out to touch her cheek gently, and then he felt a sudden spark and she moved away quickly. She was rubbing her head and he moved closer, fearing that he had caused another experience for her with Time Lines.

He had his suspicions of how that was even possible, and he had heard the story about this Donna Noble from the other two.

Either Emily had developed latent Time Lord abilities from her mother or somebody- a certain pretty boy from his future- had done something stupid. And in doing so he had given them such a gift, one they were going to have watch end.

He touched her gently, and when she didn't recoil he asked, "What did you see, love?"

She looked up, tears in those pretty eyes, and he thought if she had just been forced to watch her own timeline end he might lose it. Either she realized that or she was being honest, for she said, "Nothing. I'm all right."

He wanted to ask her more, but the TARDIS started shaking around them, and the lights went out. He reached out to her, and she took his hand, but she wasn't being idol. She was dragging him to the door as well as if she could see, and he heard her mumble something about her mother.

He wondered if he should stop her, he was meant to be distracting her after all, but her tug was insistent and he didn't think she would stop for anything.

They reached the med- bay in the low lighting of the emergency lights, and he wondered how she found it so efficiently. She pulled the door open to reveal a room full of glowing light.

He held her at the door way, wrapping her in his arms and she didn't try to fight him. She laid her head over his hearts but made sure she was watching. She trembled just slightly and he rubbed her back as they waited.

After what wasn't, but felt like forever, the glowing stopped. Lying on the bed he saw the figure of Donna Noble, unmoving for a moment before he heard an inhale.

She sat up, and looked around the room.

Nine noticed how she looked like a younger version of the woman he had met not too long ago. Probably more like the woman that used to travel with the other Doctor. Ten, he thought he had heard in passing.

Ten was looking at her, and moved forward.

"Donna?"

She looked at him, and smiled and then frowned. When he got close enough he heard her let out a sigh, and then she slapped him.

Nine looked down at the hair of the girl he was still holding. He knew that he was right to be cautious before.

"Doctor," Donna told him, still looking around the room. "What the hell is going on?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, but he was beaming. "You remember, Donna."

She slipped her legs over the bed, and nodded, "No thanks to you, Dumbo."

There it was, definitely a term of endearment despite the hard tone. Ten looked at her only, like she was the only one in the room. "I've missed you, Donna."

She didn't seem impressed by his declaration, "If you hadn't wiped my mind you wouldn't have to miss me."

He nodded seriously before turning to the doorway, "Emily, come here."

Nine released her and she walked over to the Doctor. When Donna saw her she leapt up and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Nine thought she might smother the girl, but he could see a faint smile from Emily.

"If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have her," Ten said softly.

When Donna released Emily she looked at Ten, and bit her lip. She tucked hair behind Emily's ear, and finally smiled at Ten. "It was so worth it then. A million times over, now come on. Fill me in. Who are these people, and what's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was mostly Ten that explained, and Donna took it all in with a odd quiet. Emily sat quietly as well, and when the story was as told as it could be for the time being, Donna looked over at the Doctor. Then at Nine, and simply shook her head.

"I knew you could regenerate, I guess it's hard to really understand until you see it."

The last time that it had happened was the beginning of some of the worst days of his life. It was what led to losing Donna.

That time he had fought it, which had been what had to happen in order to get the duplicate and ultimately win the war.

Or at least the battle.

"What did you do to her?" Emily asked after a while.

The Doctor thought of the easiest way to explain it, and decided, "We basically let her remember which burned her mind. She used the leftover energy to regenerate her body, with the TARDIS stabilizing her, and now here she is."

Emily looked at them all in turn, at least all the Doctors and finally just shook her head.

"Are you all right?" Donna and Ten asked at the same time.

For some reason that made Donna look at Ten for a long moment, before she simply shook her head as if she were clearing away a fog.

"Always," Emily muttered.

Any further discussion was cut short when the TARDIS shuttered around them. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and felt his hearts clinch. It was time.

He didn't know where they were, or what they were facing, but outside that door was devastation. It seemed as though Donna suddenly could see because she reached out for her daughter.

The Doctor knew, with fresh memories sliding into place that Emily wasn't going to sit by idly. She was going to face this.

Ten also seemed to know this, and he stopped Donna from grabbing her. There was nothing that could stand in the way of this fate.

The Doctor led the way, and looked out on the screen. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him; it was what always came to steal from him.

His greatest enemy that would never just die, they always found a way to survive. They would survive to take from him again and again, until he feared there would be nothing left to take.

River was by his side, and she seemed hesitant. She knew they had to go out there, he doubted anyone in the room didn't know that hiding inside of the TARDIS wasn't an option.

Yet, it was a long time before anyone moved.

DOC-TOR

He heard them calling out. They seemed as surprised as a Dalek could possibly sound. They weren't expecting an opposition it was clear, and if the TARDIS hadn't brought him here, he doubted that they would have any.

DOC-TOR

Time to face the music.

He looked at the group, being reminded of that day so long ago. Back when he was Ten, back when the TARDIS was full with a different group of people. He thought it was hardly fair the only time he could have a full TARDIS was when something awful was going to happen.

Granted back then all he wanted was for everyone to leave so he could hold on to those last few moments with Donna.

He led them to the door, and opened it. The TARDIS would protect them as well as she could within her limited range. It wouldn't last long if they chose to fire, so his best bet was to keep them talking.

He could do that, and with three of him and Donna he imagined they could keep a conversation going for as long as it was needed.

When they were all out they were surrounded by Daleks. Brightly colored and newly made, similar to the ones he had seen way back when with Amy.

DOC-TOR

He heard himself, and the other two confirm at once. The closest Daleks moved back and seemed to be thinking. He could see their little gears turning, and it made him smile just a little. Three versions of the Oncoming Storm in front of them, and he was sort of pleased that he could still make them pause.

"So what are we doing here?" the Doctor finally asked, unable to bear another round of the broken sound of his name.

YOU WILL NOT STOP US

"Yes, I…we will," the Doctor told them very matter of fact.

Ten took a step forward, barely missing being stopped by both Emily and Donna at once. The Doctor could see it all so clearly then in that moment. Ten had a family, he had love, and he had to stay away from them for so long.

It made this version of him feel a little empty. He had River, he loved River, but it just wasn't like those two hands reaching out with no interest in their own lives. Only in his.

He moved past the protection of the force field, and before the other Doctor could even join him he saw Emily step out, followed by Donna.

He looked at Nine who was already moving forward. There was no choice. No one in that group was willing to leave one man standing alone.

They would all fight together.

They were their own family, which just happened to include two other version of him in it.

STOP! STAY!

They all did stop, just outside of the force field. They were unprotected and vulnerable but they were together.

"So why are we here?" Ten asked before the Doctor did.

He would have thought they would have learned by this point that getting cocky and explaining the plan to him never ended well for them. But apparently they seemed to think that this plan was infallible and they seemed eager to share.

He felt the force field go up around him, and he saw it go up around the others. No one even flinched. Not even Emily. She only reached out to touch it, watched it turn blue around her, and dropped her hand.

He thought he heard her mumble something about poor treatment of guest. Whatever it was it made Ten smile and shake his head fondly.

One Dalek moved closer to a wall and used his manipulation arm to open a lock on a wall. The Doctor watched the wall retract to reveal what looked like a lab. Inside there were workers, a variety of species- mostly the most intelligent in the universe- were working. He could see large tubes filled with a purple fluid that bubbled occasionally.

When the wall moved one of the worker looked up with a frightened expression and it made the Doctor want to reach out and help him at once. These species were only being kept alive until they were no longer needed.

He wondered if they knew.

He waited a moment, wondering if the Daleks would explain what they fluid was and what horrible thing they planned to do with it.

How were they going to destroy the universe this time?

DOC-TOR

"Yes, we've established that," Nine said with a grumble. The Doctor knew that he was nervous. Not scared, no, but nervous.

Time was running out for them, for Emily, but no one knew what the end was going to look like.

Ten, puzzled him though. He was oddly calm. Almost as if he had resigned himself to what was going to happen.

Almost like it didn't matter what they were going to lose. In reality Ten was going to pay the highest price, though they were all losing the same thing.

So why did he not look like he was worried? What did he know?

Perhaps he was just hiding it better than the others.

THIS IS THE FIN-AL-ITY VI-RUS

Well, that didn't sound good.


	13. Chapter 13

Ten watched this all with careful eyes. He did his very best to seem unconcerned. He had to be strong for them all, especially Donna and Emily.

"What does it do?" Emily asked, jumping right in. It made him so proud, but knew once again someone had been too much like him for their own good.

The closest Dalek seemed to consider her before it finally answered.

IT IS DEATH. ONE DROP ON ANY PLAN-ET WILL KILL EVERY-ONE

Emily raised her hand to scratch her face, seeming to be thinking. She was trying to find a way in, trying to figure out enough information to stop this. Three Doctors in the room, and somehow she thought this fell on her.

But in a way it did.

"So you are just going to commit genocide across the universe?" It was Donnas' turn to ask. She didn't sound surprised, but she knew that summed up the Daleks.

YES

"How? I mean how are you going to spread it?"

WE HAVE OPENED A PORTAL TO EVERY IN-HAB-ITED PLANET

"You see the problem though, don't you? Emily asked.

Everyone's eyes were now on her, even the Daleks eye stalk.

PROB-LEM? THERE IS NO PROB-LEM.

Emily made a face. She was lying, Ten knew she was lying, but she said it in a way that was very convincing. As if she could really see the Daleks big mistake.

"Well, of course there is. You can see it right, Doctor?"

She didn't specify which she was talking to, but they all agreed at once.

"Big problem," Ten agreed, still trying to protect her.

NO PROB-LEM.

The Dalek managed to sound a little pouty, like a child who was told no. Or maybe that was just how he chose to hear it.

"Fine, on your head…or whatever you have…" Emily shrugged it off, and looked around the room casually.

After a long time, in which he imagined three by-passes where forced to be used by breath holding the Dalek approached her.

YOU WILL SHOW US THE PROB-LEM

"I thought there wasn't one," Emily remarked.

"Em," Ten shook his head, "maybe don't push it."

She looked at him, "Only Mum calls me Em."

He shrugged. She wasn't upset, just confused. He knew. But it wasn't time for the big reveal just yet. He could only hope that there would be time.

YOU WILL SHOW US

"Fine," Emily acted like she was conceding with a long sigh. "But I need their help to fix it. All of them."

YOU WILL FIX IT

"That's what she said, isn't it?" Nine growled.

Ten felt for him. He was so broken still, so fresh from the war, and it was killing him. He wouldn't remember this though, not until standing here as ten, and again at eleven.

That Dalek he would see in that bunker would be the first in his mind.

It was a small gift, but one all the same.

With a push of a button the force field cells fell from around them. Emily walked over to the glass.

"That room, it's isolated. If there were a spill it wouldn't escape, right?"

YES

Emily simply nodded, and suddenly Ten could see the line end. It was only minutes away. He didn't have to look to understand what was about to happen.

Fortunately the Daleks still thought they were in control of the room.

She gave them all a look that would have to serve as goodbye. Ten looked to Donna who was somehow holding on to her emotions, and only took in a deep breath when Emily sealed her fate.

"I need in that room, they will fix the calculations from out here," she told the Dalek.

THERE IS NO MIS-TAKE IN THE

Emily interrupted, "Do you want me to fix it or not, oh, and by the way the price is immunity. You let us live."

It sounded like betrayal. It sounded like she was trading the universe for their lives, but she wasn't. She was doing what the Daleks expected.

If it was a real deal they would just kill them of course but it gave Emily a reason to be doing this. It seemed to be enough to convince the Daleks to open the door.

"Deal?" She persisted.

DEAL

The door was opened, and a single Dalek followed her into the room.

They were cut off from her by several doors and air locks.

It was time for those on the outside to get to work. Ten remembered that Nine manned the room, keeping them in, and finally venting it.

Ten would handle closing down the portals, and that left controlling the Daleks. Without words they fell into the spots where there were computer screens. They were being watched, but it didn't take long before Donna and Eleven had them blind and weaponless.

Donna was good at that.

"Well done," Ten praised. "All right, Doctor," he told Nine, "take care of them in there."

DW

"Emily," he spoke to her through an intercom.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to throw all those switches on the far wall to the right, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Can we get them out first, Doctor?"

Nine swallowed. His finger was hovering over a button that would seal them in, that would cut them off until the virus was dissipated.

There really wasn't time. The Daleks were dangerous even in this state, and Ten was working quickly to shut off the portals.

But this was to be her last request; she wanted so much to do it.

"Okay, hurry," he agreed.

Ten spared only a look of thanks.

In a few seconds about half a dozen people left the room in a hurry, the Dalek was pushed out in the end, and then the door was closed again.

There were only two people left in the room- the man who had dared to look up at them before, and Emily. He wanted to tell her to leave it to him, but it was already done.

He didn't know why, but she had to be in that room.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she said- the sound of switches moving filled the quietness outside the room. "I love you. All of you."

"Love you too," Nine told her. He wondered how it had become true in such a short amount of time, but it was.

With a few buttons the sound of an alarm filled the room, and a large light began to flash red. In seconds the fluid would react with the air, and that would be it.

It would take hours to naturalize itself, enough time to kill a planet, and then it would simply be gone.

He could only hope it just stopped body functions, and left her whole. He didn't think he could handle something happening to her actual body, as silly as it seemed. She was gone either way.

He heard the hiss, but looking over he saw that the virus hadn't spilled over; he pushed some more buttons, but it wouldn't spill.

She would have to break the glass. They couldn't leave it here, someone would get their hands on it eventually, or it would leak out into space. That room was the only safe place for it to happen, and the only way it was going to happen was if she made it.

He couldn't do anything out here.

She seemed to understand, and looked around. She found a hammer, and she looked to the man in there. His light green eyes understood. Nine watched as he found another tool, and together they approached the glass.

He heard them count off, and on three they swung the tools. By that time all of them had gathered around the window. They watched the glass shatter, and the liquid turn to gas as it reached the outside air.

He saw Ten pull Donna to him, and Eleven pull River to him, and Nine felt all alone. But he stood and watched, because she was too much, too good, to have to die without a witness.

He watched their bodies fall, twitching until they were finally still. He placed a large hand on the glass and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor held River to his chest. He swallowed hard, and he knew that she was crying. Tears were streaking down her face, for a girl she barely knew. Yet, they had bonded at once, and he had to know that this was going to hurt her.

He kept his gaze away from the glass, wondering what had changed so that none of them could have even held her in her last moments. He looked over at Ten who had Donna in his arms.

Donna was crying, head buried into his chest, but Ten looked calm. Not happy, and he kept his eyes far from the view that would make him look at Emily, but he seemed calm.

Nine was still watching, keeping a vigil. He hadn't said a word, or moved from that spot, since it had happened. He was the most broken version in this room, but he was the only one with the strength to watch.

The only one who had the courage to look at her, after she sacrificed everything for the universe. So long ago, the universe had taken Donna from him, and he had found a way to move on. Though maybe not as well as he remembered it seemed.

He looked at Ten again, wishing that that stupid thing he couldn't decide if it was good or bad, was real. Had Ten done something so desperate in his love for Donna? Something that had made Emily just as much theirs as she was Donna.

Did the girl without a father have one after all?

He made a decision. And it might cost them their lives as well, but he didn't think there was a body in this room that would fight him. All together- no one left standing on their own.

He let go of River, as gently as he could.

And he moved to Nine, and said, "Filter the air, we are getting her out."

Nine said, "There is a two hour filtering process before the virus is neutral." He might have been protesting but he was already moving into action.

Ten looked up at him, and he could see the strength in his eyes.

The Doctor said to him, "Tell me I'm wrong and we won't do it."

"You aren't wrong."

The Doctor needed nothing more, and jumped into action himself.

"Wrong about what?" Donna asked, pulling away from Ten.

"It's complicated, Donna," Ten said. "I'll explain when we get her out."

Donna nodded, and said, "Okay, tell me what to do."

Ten told her to give the Daleks a fresh dose of confusion, and she went to work. The others went about speeding up the filtering process of the room.

For the first time, the Doctor looked in on the two bodies on the ground. Was it foolish to think that he saw her chest rise and fall? He didn't think he was imagining it, but he might have been.

Even if he was right, then she was still dying. But maybe that would be okay.

Maybe like with Donna, it was the dying that brought life.

With three genius minds, they had the room filtered and safe enough within minutes. The lights inside the room stopped flashing, and they heard the door lock disengage.

Ten looked at the others and said, "Let me please."

They nodded. He went to the door, and walked into the room, passing through all the doors that kept them separated. They all watched through the glass, and he squatted down. The Doctor could see him pull her onto his lap.

All they could do at this point was let her die. Donna was watching, and she had to know something, even if she wasn't sure what it was. They could hear Ten in there.

He said, "Go on, love. Let go, and I'll be right here to catch you."

They waited saw a ripple go through her time line. It flashed, and simply blinked out. Donna was crying again, but she stayed where she was.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered.

He thought they all three might have said the same things at once. Donna was begging, he could hear it low and steady.

After a long pause, they heard the Doctor shuffling. Then he was carrying her out of the room, and towards the TARDIS. He didn't stop for anyone, but Donna rushed to him, and they walked into the TARDIS.

The others followed them, leaving and entering the vortex.

Then they were in the med- bay with one lifeless body laying on a table that seemed too big for her. This wasn't right; the Doctor could feel himself tugging on his hair. River was watching him, eyes hopeful but cautious.

She had to come back, she had to.

Nine exploded and said, "You couldn't even do it right. You had to mess with stuff you shouldn't touch, and you couldn't even save her."

He punched Ten in the face, and Ten just took it. He looked defeated.

If this didn't work, Ten was going to have to wipe his memories just to survive. Maybe that was why there were no memories.

He didn't have the details, and he would have to get them, but he knew that Emily was their daughter.

Then there was a memory. It was broken, and he didn't know if it would ever not be that way, but it was enough. There was a beauty in his arms, and whispers.

A pregnancy test that said positive- and the Doctor explaining to Donna what he had done. Donna was close to burning in that moment and she begged him to save her and her baby.

So the Doctor did, and then he injected Donna with something he had worked hard to make. He put a time lock on their child's genes.

He gave her a normal life, with a normal mother, but he had remembered this day.

The time lock was meant to expire when she died. It should have been impossible to do it, but even this Doctor understood why it had been done. And a lot of times the impossible could be defeated by desperation.

Ten was bleeding from his lip, and Nine was fuming, but they were all waiting on the impossible. Waiting for a glow to surround her, and for her to emerge from that as a Time Lady.

It was hours before they sat, but none of them left that room. Donna alternated glaring at Ten and hugging him.

Then there was a flicker behind his eyes, and there was that same timeline, only glowing instead of bland. From the bed a golden light was exhaled and then it surrounded her. Her body arched off the bed, and they all stood.

It seemed like forever, but at long last the light cleared, and she lay there. She looked the same, too much like her mother to change.

She sat up, looked around at them, and then she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Ten stepped forward; he had a promise to keep. He pulled her into his arms, and just held on tight for a few seconds. He knew that Donna would want to hug her, and that this had been hard on her as well, but the Doctor hadn't had any opportunity to hug his little girl.

He hadn't been trying to have a baby with a Donna when she had started to date John Smith, and he never even really considered the possibility. And then she called him with the news, and he had known that all he could do was tell her what had happened.

He remembered sitting at the kitchen table and could hear her inside his mind, starting to burn. He told her everything, and was thankful when she begged for him to take it all away again. He would have done it anyway, he wouldn't let her or his child burn, but this way it was her choice.

It meant that he couldn't ever even say hello again, but he had been around. He had come by as often as he could, and saw Emily growing up. He had touched her life as much as he could have without it being enough to make her or her mum question.

It wasn't the same as getting to hold her, or sing her lullabies, but it was the best that he could do. This way she could have a normal safe life, with her mum and she would be fine. The last thing he had done, while Donna was still asleep, was give her an injection.

She couldn't very well have a child with two hearts, so he time locked his little girl's genes. Right now he could feel that second heart beating against his chest, and it brought tears to his eyes.

He forced himself to let her go, and Donna swooped in, pulling her close to her.

Emily was smiling over her mother's shoulder, and eventually they had all taken a turn at hugging her.

He had heard Nine whisper that he loved her again, and it made him smile.

This man was the one before Rose, who had done him a world of good. He would have to go back to his TARDIS and lock these memories, but in two days he would meet Rose, and they would start their journey.

It would be one that would cost him a body, and cause him a lot of pain, but sometimes that was how we learned what mattered.

Back then it had been only Rose. Time would change that, but the Doctor still had that too look forward to.

He had all that time with Donna, which would have never been enough, but now he had them both.

And then there was his next body, which had lost both Rose and Donna, and now he had River. People came and went in his life, and sometimes it was hard to even bear it, but they never ever took away the ones he had held dear.

They would be with him forever, no matter the body.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

Ten looked at Donna who told him plainly, "You are explaining."

Ten nodded, and decided it was best to do it in private. He took his daughters hand, and led her to the kitchen where they sat.

And explain he did, everything that she could possible need to know, and she watched him carefully. She looked him over in that same way her mother had, always seeing everything he wasn't saying.

Finally he was done, and she simply nodded. This would take time to get used to, and there would have to be decisions made. What would Donna and Emily do now, and would Eleven make them welcome in his TARDIS? They couldn't go with Nine, and he knew that his time was closing to an end.

The man in the other room was proof of that. He would never change, never leave if it could be helped, but it couldn't. He longed desperately to stay a while though. Get to know the girl he had only known from a distance, and love them both fiercely, until he couldn't outrun fate any longer.

When he had to change, he wanted them to know that he couldn't have loved them anymore, and that they were his, always.

DW

The Doctor waited in the room with Nine and River, and they were talking, leaving him time to think. Nine had to go home; he had a blond to meet soon. But what could he do with Emily and Donna? There was no chance he was leaving them back on Earth unless they made him, but he would have to talk it over with River.

She would have to go back to prison at some point, to make an appearance, and it would be nice to have someone to travel with in her absence.

He still couldn't believe it. He had a daughter, a girl who carried his genes into a new generation. He had so much he wanted to teach her, show her, and he longed to see Donnas' reaction to the universe all over again.

It was safe to say he still loved her, but he was a man who understood duty. And he had made River a promise and he wasn't going to break that promise. Even if it hurt.

The door opened and Ten and Emily walked back into the room.

It was time for Nine to go, and the Doctor led them all to the console room. The Doctor flew them to where they had left his TARDIS and they said their goodbye. He said goodbye to Emily last, and though the Doctor couldn't hear the words he saw tears run from Emily's eyes.

Nine swallowed hard, and he kissed Emily on her forehead leaning back and saying, "Promise me?"

"I promise," Emily said.

He kissed her head again, and then walked out of their lives.

He would be fine, the Doctor knew, but for a few moments he was going to hurt like hell.

The Doctor felt more weary then he had in so long, and he really wanted to sleep. Emily was looking at the ground, and though the Doctor knew that it was explained to her, it was hard to find out your whole world was different then you thought.

She would need time to adjust to this new point of view, but she wasn't alone. Ten could stay as long as he wanted, until it was finally time for him to go, and then they would go from there. He deserved the chance to see his child, and the woman he had loved more than any other.

The time was coming, but it didn't have to come yet.

He looked at the group, slightly mismatched, another version of himself, but it was a family all the same. He reached for a lever. He didn't know what was going to come, but they wouldn't leave anyone behind.

They were all safe in the TARDIS, and for this moment, they were all home.


End file.
